Familia Rota
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: Naruto —Oneshot—. Porque Naruto ama, cela y odia, siempre a grados apasionados. Y su familia, dispar, confusa e hiriente, es hermosa.


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

Post-serie. Naruto-céntrico. OneShot a futuro.

* * *

"_**Chaque fois que tu t'en vas  
**__**Je pretends que tout va bien…"  
**__(Cada que te vas,  
__Pretendo que todo anda bien…)  
_–Michelle Branch, 'Til I Get Over You. 

**ººº**

**Familia Rota  
**_neverland_

Naruto amaba a Sasuke-teme (_con sus episodios sadomasoquistas, su gusto por la melancolía, su frialdad estúpida, su arrogancia insoportable y sus silencios desesperantes que siempre decían más que sus palabras_),

adoraba a Sakura-chan (_con sus colores rosa pastel, su tendencia violenta, su palabrería interminable y su incomprendida calidez que significaba un golpe más que una caricia cuando realmente pretendía sanarlo_),

admiraba a Kakashi-sensei (_con su interminable pretensión de languidez y flojera, su lealtad por las reglas-de-fraternidad sobre las leyes de los shinobi, y su condescendientes sonrisas_),

idolatraba a Iruka-sensei (_con su cansador amor por los mocosos de la nueva generación, porque había sido el primero en verlo y quererlo, con su sofocante tendencia a sobre-protegerlo_),

quería a Ero-sennin (_con su perversión insufrible y contagiable, su cruel método de enseñanza, su desespero por reparar el pasado, su fría preocupación por él_),

perseguía a Tsunade-Baa-chan (_con su frágil fortaleza, su fuerza inmensurable, su pánico tangible, su cariño mal camuflado_),

y sentía a su familia con ellos entonces: pequeña (_hasta al punto de temer que se desprenderían de él si no se aferraba a cada uno de los hilos que lo sujetaban junto a ellos con dientes y uñas_),

rota (_rota, tan rota que nada lo unía a ellos mas que hilachas de recuerdos y secuencias incontinuas, haciéndolo temer que al menor rasguño lo olvidarían_)

y postiza (_porque estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos le llamaría 'hijo, hermano, sobrino' aún si llevara una bolsa de cartón en la cara y les pagara_).

Pero familia al fin y al cabo (_aun si disfuncional y dispar_),

y los amaba (_tanto que a veces se olvida que no son su familia, que en realidad es huérfano—como tanto Sasuke-teme goza de echarle en cara—y que estar dispuesto a morir por cada uno de ellos aún si no lo quieren ni nunca se lo aceptarán, debe ser en alguna medida, malo para su salud mental_),

porque cuando vuelve exhausto de una misión que Ero-sennin o Tsunade-Baa-chan le haya puesto por ser el Hokage-en-entrenamiento, Sasuke-teme le invita ramen junto a Sakura aún si sean las dos de la mañana o las cinco de la tarde (_ella sonríe tranquilamente y él se rebaja a invitar a comer con ellos a todo el que pase por su lado, sólo por regodearse y lucir que ha logrado que el Teme les pague la cena, aún si dicho Teme parece querer ahorcarlo_),

y Sakura-chan pasa por su casa una vez a la semana a hacerle una limpieza general, se asegura de que sus heridas estén sanadas del todo, y le obliga a comprar algo más de mercadería que ramen instantáneo (_porque nunca le gusto su limpieza una vez al mes, no parece conformarse con que el Zorro Idiota le sane por seguridad, y la nin-médica nunca dejará de regañarle sobre el ramen no siendo comida sana para tres veces al día los siete días de la semana_),

Kakashi-sensei pregunta por su entrenamiento cada vez que se cruza con él en una misión o en la oficina de la Godaime, y tarde-mal-y-nunca suele dejarse caer por el departamento de uno de los Tres cuando les toca la cena semanal (_aún si siempre es Sakura-chan quien lo obliga a ir, y las veces que se topa con él son cada mes más escasas, pero las miradas de su sensei son suficientes para hacerle ver que el pervertido-medio recuerda aquellas cenas más de lo que nunca aceptará_),

Iruka-sensei estaba siempre esperándolo en el puesto de ramen cuando Sasuke-teme estaba particularmente alejado, Sakura-chan notoriamente ocupada, Kakashi-sensei sin señales de vida, Ero-sennin lo pateaba de su apartamento para _tratar_ de seducir a una mujer y Tsunade-Baa-chan lo pateaba también de su oficina para poder tomar sake a gusto (_incluso cuando tenía clases a las que asistir y mocosos a los que cuidar, profesores con los que charlar, ex estudiantes con los que ponerse al día, estaba allí por él_),

Ero-sennin lo llevaba consigo a sus viajes cuando lo veía desocupado por más de dos días y Sasuke-teme no parecía dar señales de querer tomarlo en su apartamento como hermano adoptivo ni Sakura-chan está dispuesta a tolerarlo 24/7 con el trabajo que tiene en el hospital y su constante entrenamiento—jura que esa mujer entrena mucho más que él y el Teme juntos ahora, "poco sano" le regañaba al verla—(_a pesar de que el viejo debe prometerle no darle clases de perversión y de restringirse un poco—porque Sakura-chan le ha puesto límites a lo que el ermitaño tiene permitido enseñarle y sabe que debe ser importante para el viejo_),

Tsunade-Baa-chan lo llama a su oficina, lo manda, gritonea y exige más allá de lo que su cuerpo puede dar para darle un poco de satisfacción que al menos _está_ en la oficina del Hokage, y que es una ayuda para su villa con o sin su reconocimiento (_incluso si lo cansa hasta que el Teme debe ir por él a arrastrarlo al departamento de Sakura-chan dónde la médica lo gritara y regañaría un tanto más por ser tan entusiasta en el abuso de Tsunade-shishou_)

Unos días, no los ama tanto.

En especial a sus dos más preciados (_y siente que quizás su corazón es pequeño, porque cela de manera tan furiosa sólo a ellos—al Teme, porque no permitirá que nadie más lo dañe ni sea su mejor amigo y porque _necesita_ ser reconocido por él, ni a Sakura-chan, porque nadie querrá ni protegerá más a su mejor amiga, y no permitirá que nadie más reciba su violencia y sus cariños—aún si el Teme también se gana algo_).

Porque el Teme (_y siempre fue "_El_ Teme". Nunca un teme cualquiera_) le exige un combate amistoso (_nunca en palabras, pero ha aprendido a leer las señales_) y entonces media hora después, con la cara incrustada casi al suelo, embarrado, con la ropa hecha una pena y el ego añicos (_porque hay días en que el Teme logra sobrepasarlo usando sus defectos_), Sasuke-teme no sonríe ni le insulta, y sus ojos oscuros muestran vestigios de su pasado, haciéndolo sentir tan increíblemente fracasado (_porque tantos años han dejado a su mejor amigo irreparable, y el ser incapaz de hacer nada a esas alturas es una falla sin arreglo_)—que no puede hacer nada más que odiarlo por toda su incapacidad de dejar el pasado donde pertenece ('_Déjalo. Es un hombre roto, Naruto. Basta con que estemos a su lado_'_, dice Sakura-chan, y él le cree_).

Y a veces Sakura-chan es inalcanzable (_porque el Teme ha hecho estragos en su personalidad, aún si son pequeños detalles los que la delatan_), trabajólica (_apenas come en la semana, y jura que esta en el borde de la anorexia pero la mujer es terca y necia_), y depresiva incluso, porque la ve tranquila, cansada y tan poco Sakura-chan, que sólo quiere tomarla y arrancarla de Konoha para darle todo lo que quisiera (_si permitido, le haría tanto daño al Teme hasta que el grandísimo idiota aceptara todos sus errores y que Sakura-chan es la única mujer que lo soportará y que lo quiere por más que su físico—incluso lo amarraría, pondría un bozal y le ataría un listón en la cabeza si Sakura-chan se lo pidiera_)

Otras veces, les tiene celos (_porque les tiene miedo, y es más vulnerable que nunca cuando piensa en las posibilidades que existen en los segundos del día en que pueden abandonarlo—y era débil, y se despreciaba_).

Así que dejaba a Sasuke-teme ir (_porque tenía heridas que él no podía siquiera _intentar_ de sanar, y evidentemente tenía que aceptar que ya no podía hacer más_) aún si eso significaba que el Teme terminaría en algún momento en manos de una persona que quizás no estaba listo para dar.

Y dejaba a Sakura-chan libre por las tardes (_porque si él mismo no iba a buscarla luego de sus largos turnos de trabajo, estaba segura que no estaría sola, y tenía que aceptar su lugar_) aún si eso significaba que Sakura-chan estaría en manos de alguien que quizás aún no estaba listo de ceder.

Entonces, cuando notaba a Sakura-chan sonriendo suavemente (_en esa manera que no recordaba haberle visto, porque no es eufórica ni dulce, sino sólo una simple sonrisa_) y al Teme menos ausente e irritado de lo normal (_cómo no recuerda haberlo visto desde hace tanto tiempo, que parece tranquilo y apaciguado_) lo acepta. Porque Sakura-chan siempre ha querido al Teme, y el Teme _necesitaba_ de alguien que estuviera a su lado en maneras que él no podía estar.

Y luego, cuando Sakura-chan tenía sus lágrimas limpiadas por el Teme (_en esas noches que estaba exhausta, y que no podía salvar a todos los pacientes a su cargo—y se veía tan hermosa como nunca había sido_), y Sasuke-teme tenía a sus demonios apaciguados por el toque ligero y sanador de Sakura-chan (_en los días de insomnio que sabía tenía, porque sus fantasmas son persistentes y no quieren dejarlo ir—y se ve tan humano y tan hombre entonces, como nunca parecía serlo en el día_), él se decía a si mismo que estaba bien. Que le cedería Sakura-chan al Teme por un tiempo, sólo un tiempo, que luego ya volvería todo a la normalidad.

Incluso cuando sabía que Sakura-chan nunca había sido suya, y que el Teme eventualmente no necesitaría sólo de él para sobrepasar su pasado (_aún si Sakura-chan aún pasa más tiempo en su casa que en la del Teme, y el Teme aún exige combates para soltar la tensión de sus pensamientos con él_).

Más allá del odio, los ama.

Aunque todo esté hecho trizas y nada parezca encajar.

Porque Sasuke-teme es frío (_lejano y tan odioso que sólo quiere ahorcarlo, cuando discuten el Teme siendo particularmente hiriente hasta el punto de querer desaparecer del mundo porque lo hace ver que está solo y que la villa aún lo ve como el Kyuubi y nada más, y porque el Teme siempre le excedió en habilidad—y olvida que el Teme está de vuelta por sus manos_),

Sakura-chan es violenta (_mientras llora y grita en medio del hospital, y esta seguro que él tiene la culpa por no saber que habla ni entenderla, haciéndole querer estacarse un kunai por no poder consolarla y no leer entre líneas lo que necesita_),

Kakashi-sensei está ausente (_incluso cuando busca por tierra y mar por su sensei por un consejo, pero el pervertido-medio parece no querer dispuesto a enfrentarlo, y cuando lo ve con Sasuke-teme luego, recuerda que no es el favorito y se siente tan fracasado por ser una paria, olvidando que no es el único_),

Iruka-sensei muy ocupado (_cuando lo necesita aún si para una estupidez, pero el profesor habla de sus nuevos alumnos, de los exámenes y sus preocupaciones tan diferentes a las suyas sobre sus ex-compañeros de equipo que le parecen tan inalcanzables, haciéndolo sentir infantil y malcriado hasta que calla y trata de olvidar_),

Ero-sennin de momento inoperante (_porque el viejo no quiere enseñarle nada ni decirle nada de su pasado, incluso cuando necesita saber algo, porque duele, _duele_ en los días que todos lo miran en menos, pero el viejo lo ignora haciéndolo sentir horriblemente despreciado al recibir sus miradas_),

y Tsunade-Baa-chan demasiado dura (_gritándole y exigiéndole cosas que no entiende mientras su mirada es despreciable, porque quiere el collar de vuelta—aún si no entiende lo que eso significa—haciéndolo sentir_ _tan inútil porque no es capaz de ayudar a su Hokage que parece estar pidiendo a gritos ayuda_).

En algún momento, se da cuenta que son hermosos.

Una pequeña, rota y disfuncional familia.

Sólo suya.

Porque un día Iruka-sensei le da vales para comer gratis en la tienda de ramen antes de correr a un encuentro con los profesores de la Academia. Ero-sennin le da una palmada cariñosa en la espalda antes de partir en otro viaje de los suyos para recolectar data. Y Tsunade-Baa-chan le sonríe sin efectos del sake al despedirlo luego de su oficina por la última misión cumplida.

Y cuando esta sentado en el puesto de ramen a solas, Kakashi-sensei aparece a sus espaldas con su 'Yo' desganado, su ojo brillando en burla mientras le desbarata el cabello y guarda su libro. Sakura-chan llega a sentarse a su lado, exhausta aparentemente (_sus ojos están cerrados_) y toma la iniciativa de tomar una de sus ásperas manos en las pequeñas suyas como señal de saludo, su calidez haciéndole sonreír. Y Sasuke-teme asiente en su dirección de manera silenciosa, sentándose al otro costado de Sakura-chan, calmo y tranquilo, sin dar señas de darse cuenta que la cabeza de la kunoichi está recostada en su hombro (_jura que el Teme da una ojeada a Sakura-chan para asegurarse que no se cae del asiento, igual como él mismo ha estado haciendo por los últimos minutos_).

Recuerda ahí, que los ama, porque con todo el daño que se hacen uno al otro, no terminan de hacerlo sentir _querido_.

Y su familia (_postiza, hiriente y hermosa_) es perfecta.

Sonríe entonces (_entre los golpes, las heridas, las risas y las lágrimas que le causan_), porque todo está bien en su mundo.

* * *

ººº

_Para Panfla y Ponsho. Wub 'em_.

NA: Hubo un algo redundante en el fic, pero quería soltarlo ya. Llevaba varios días asentado y como que últimamente mientras menos los reviso y re-reviso, mejor. La complejidad de Naruto-serie me fascina. Sai no aparece porque aún no me acostumbro a él ni a los nuevos (la panda de Sasuke sí, ya los amo. Menos a la arpía).

Me haré una central de OneShots en LiveJournal, viendo que es lo único que me nace publicar. Aparezcan, y se llevaran una Sasuke-galleta.


End file.
